<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five times the bros let Noctis pull rank on them - and one time they didn't by Athena_EasternSkies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163898">Five times the bros let Noctis pull rank on them - and one time they didn't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_EasternSkies/pseuds/Athena_EasternSkies'>Athena_EasternSkies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotp, Canon Divergence at the End, Gen, Gladio and Ignis being awesome big bros, Noctis being a little shit sometimes, The ten years in the crystal never happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_EasternSkies/pseuds/Athena_EasternSkies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis is the king of Lucis and by tradition his word should be the law. He doesn't use this fact that often, especially not with his bros, but there were a few times - a few sporadic instances - were Noctis did end up pulling rank on the others. These are those times and his brothers' reactions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An old Kink Meme response to the prompt: What if Noctis used his title as the king to get what he wanted from Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio. How would the bros react. I came up with five scenarios were Noctis did that and the bros actually indulged him, and one where they didn't. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Crow’s Nest’s coming up. Pull over when we get there, Ignis.” Noctis pointedly ignored Prompto’s eyeroll from the front seat. He was going to murder the smug bastard tonight, completely destroy him and use his dead body to wipe the diner floor.</p>
<p>He yawned. He had barely gotten sleep last night and that too was the bastard’s fault. They had been at another rest stop and Prompto had challenged him to a game of Justice Monsters 5. Noctis being Noctis of course couldn’t refuse and they had spent the night and the better part of early morning playing, until Ignis had come to get them both with his trademark Are-You-Serious expression. It wasn’t just Ignis’ admonishment of him missing sleep that had pissed Noctis off. Prompto’s posturing and rubbing-in his streak of wins had stuck in Noctis' craw for the entire, very exhausting day. He had promised the blonde a rematch tonight and the blonde’s response was so self-assured it added more fuel to his fire. Finally the time had come to put him in his place and no matter how tired Noctis was, he was going to do it and bring Prompto to his knees.</p>
<p>Except Ignis was determined to stand in his way and piss on his plan.</p>
<p>“Highness, I absolutely refuse to let you stay up another night. You couldn’t keep your eyes open the whole day and you’re doing unmitigated harm to your body by not getting enough sleep.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh piss off!</em>
</p>
<p>The smirk Prompto gave him and the sight of the rest stop’s lights passing by sent him into a frenzy. If he didn’t get his rematch tonight, Prompto wouldn’t let him live it down and that was utterly unacceptable.</p>
<p>In the most commanding voice he could muster (and he never managed to be good at that; he knew,) he said, “Ignis Scientia, as your prince and commander I order you to turn the car around and stop at Crow’s Nest.”</p>
<p>Next to him Gladio burst into laughter and he felt like choking him to death but that wouldn’t do. They were getting farther form the place and he needed to keep his focus on Ignis.</p>
<p>“I order you to turn the car around. It’s my right as your prince to decide where we rest for the night.”</p>
<p>Prompto had joined the laughter and Noctis thought about screaming and throwing a tantrum in the next second. Thankfully Ignis took pity on him and turned the car around. “Perhaps Highness needs some food and rest, sooner rather than later. He’s acting rather strange tonight.” Noctis felt his body relax and finally sat back.</p>
<p>He was acting childish and he knew it. It didn’t matter though. Prompto needed to be put in his place and if it meant acting like a pompous royal ass and suffering ridicule so be it. It still beat the long term pain of having to tolerate the blonde's antics. He leaned back in his seat and pictured all the ways he would destroy Prompto in JM5 tonight. ‘Prepare your ass to be creamed by his highness the Prince of Lucis you Chocobo headed buttface,’ he thought and fought to keep his eyes from falling shut.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="yiv6112578653msonormal">“Noct, give it up already. It’s been two hours.”</p>
<p class="yiv6112578653msonormal">Noctis cast the line again, pretending he didn’t hear Gladio.</p>
<p class="yiv6112578653msonormal">“Ugh, can’t we just go? I’m hungry,” Prompto whined.</p>
<p class="yiv6112578653msonormal">“Noct, I believe the fish won’t bite today,” said Ignis.</p>
<p class="yiv6112578653msonormal">He wanted them to shut up. Couldn’t they just play cards or something instead of participating in the world championship of Back Seat Fishing?</p>
<p class="yiv6112578653msonormal">“You’re not going to catch it, and even if you do your arms are too scrawny to pull it up.” Gladio again. Leave it to him to add a dash of insult to his complaint.</p>
<p class="yiv6112578653msonormal">“The Pink Jade Gar, while tempting as a challenge, is not particularly suitable for any dish. I could prepare a recipe with a regular Gar and it would be as tasty as the one with this particular catch. I don’t see the purpose of--.”</p>
<p class="yiv6112578653msonormal">“I order you to be quiet!” Noctis finally barked.</p>
<p class="yiv6112578653msonormal">The guys stopped talking at once and in the silence that followed he could hear the first sounds of the night trickling from the forest behind him. He stuck the bait to the hook and threw it in the pool, wheeling a little to make sure he got it in the right spot. Without turning to look at his companions he said, “We are going to stay here until I catch this fish. That is my choice and you’ll obey me because I’m your king. Also until it happens, you’ll stay quiet, you got that? Sit down and watch the stars, play King’s Knight, or braid Gladio's hair. I don’t care. Just no more talking.”</p>
<p class="yiv6112578653msonormal">He heard them shuffle behind him and soon there was no sound but the blissful silence interjected with the splash of water against the shore. A smile crept to his lips as he felt the line tug and started pulling. Being royalty had its perks sometimes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things begin to get darker.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis snapped when Gladio pushed Prompto in the face. He hadn't felt anything when Gladio had chosen him as the target of his rage, nothing when Gladio yelled at him to get his head out of his ass, or when he rubbed Ignis’ blindness in his face like it was his fault (it was.) He didn’t retaliate when Gladio reached down and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulled him out of his seat, and insulted him to his face. But when he shoved Prompto away - Prompto who had suffered as much as any of them and not so much as said a peep – his blood boiled. Why this now? Why this fight? Hadn’t they been through enough? Did he need any more reminders of what a failure he was?</p>
<p>It wasn’t as if Noctis didn’t know he was a screw-up. It wasn’t like he didn’t blame himself a hundred times a day for what had happened to Ignis, to Luna, to Altissia. It was alright to punish him for it. But Prompto? A friend whose only fault was to try to maintain peace and make sure what was left of their brotherhood didn’t fall apart.</p>
<p>“Cut it out,” he growled at Gladio, “You’ve said enough.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you think so? I haven’t said even half of what you need to hear, Your Majesty. I’m going to say it until it sinks into your thick skull. You’re the king so act like it and stop sulking.”</p>
<p>Act like it? What did he mean? Hadn’t he fought with the Leviathan? Hadn’t he almost died? Hadn’t he negotiated with Camelia for their safe departure from Altissia? Hadn’t he guaranteed their survival?</p>
<p>A look at Ignis with his dark shades and his cane resting on his side threw his heart into turmoil. A voice inside him screamed no. You didn’t do enough. You failed.</p>
<p>“Please, stop!” he croaked at his mentor, “I’ve heard it all. It’s enough.”</p>
<p>“Not nearly enough. I won’t shut up until you understand what your duties are. Pull your shit together and behave like a king.”</p>
<p>The line broke. Noctis looked up. Eyes full of both flood and fire. He screamed, though it came out more like a choked hiss. “I <em>am</em> your king. And…and, I command you to cut it out. I order you to stop talking and leave me alone.”</p>
<p>Gladio stared at him, his look a mixture of disbelief and anger. He took a breath to speak but Ignis interrupted him, “Gladiolus, your king gave you an order. It behooves you to obey.”</p>
<p>And as Gladio released his breath in a growl, and turned around to go and sit at the far end of the train, Noctis’ heart shattered into a million pieces. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He lay behind Ignis in the tent they shared, and resisted the urge to touch the blind man or wrap his arms around him. Instead he folded his hands under his head, squeezed his eyes shut and said, “You got hurt today,” almost in a whisper.</p>
<p>“Just a scratch,” Ignis replied.</p>
<p>He shook his head, even though he knew the other man couldn’t see. “I asked you not to fight. There was no need. Gladio, Prompto and I could do it. It was just a handful of imps.”</p>
<p>“From the sounds I heard, there was more than a handful of them. I told you, I can still fight. I am still useful--.” An involuntary cough cut him off and he wrapped his arms around his midsection breathing in and out.</p>
<p>It was too much for Noctis to bear. He ignored his initial conviction and threw his arms around his adviser, pressing his body to the man’s back and hiding his face in his neck, crying.</p>
<p>“Don’t come out with us tomorrow. Stay at the camp and rest. I beg of you.”</p>
<p>Ignis didn’t move. He stayed completely still, arms shielding his bandaged flesh and breath coming in shallow gasps. He said, “I will never do that. I will never leave you to face those beasts alone. Not when I know that man is after you. Who is going to help you when he comes to harm you again?”</p>
<p>Ardyn. The bastard. Noctis grit his teeth and sent out a curse. To Ardyn who was the reason his life was hell. The reason Prompto no longer took pictures, Gladio barely talked to him, Ignis was blind and hurting.</p>
<p>The reason Luna was dead.</p>
<p>What if Ignis died too? What if tomorrow was the day the MTs got him? Ambushed him from behind when he was too focused on Noctis to pay them any attention? What if he had to watch one of his oldest friends die before his eyes again? Again. After he’d been through so much.</p>
<p>It was like an old habit coming back to him, one he despised but couldn’t entirely shake off. Yet this time he meant it. Gods curse him but he meant it.</p>
<p>“It’s an order from your king,” he said in a low voice, “You are ordered to rest at the camp until your wounds are healed and we come back for you.”</p>
<p>Ignis turned toward him. With the tips of his fingers he touched Noctis’ face and felt the wetness of his tears.</p>
<p>“Don’t be this way, Noct.”</p>
<p>He shook his head and buried his face in Ignis’ shoulder again, openly sobbing. “It’s an order. Don’t you hear me? As your king I forbid you to follow us until your wounds are healed. You’re a traitor if you disobey.” And his sobs filled the tent.</p>
<p>Ignis wrapped his arms around him and drew him close, hugging him so tightly he could feel the rattle in Ignis' chest.</p>
<p>“Alright Your Majesty. I will obey. After all, it’s my duty to serve at your command.” Then he tightened his hands around his king and let tears fall from sightless eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis and Gladio entered the room together. The prince sat on his bed, his back toward them. From the drooping of his shoulders Ignis guessed the boy’s state, but it wasn’t until they came around and saw his face that Ignis realized the intensity of the situation.</p>
<p>Noctis had a split lip, and a dark bruise under his left eye.</p>
<p>Ignis knelt in front of him. “Highness…!”</p>
<p>Noctis sniffed and turned his head away as if ashamed.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Gladio growled. In his head Ignis admonished him for the tone. He knew the older boy was a bit rough, and he was angry about what had happened to the prince, but that anger could easily be misinterpreted by Noctis as directed toward him.</p>
<p>Sure enough, Noctis sent a wary look toward Gladio before staring at his own lap. He said, “I got into a fight. I--I didn’t mean to. They were shoving around this chubby kid I see around from time to time. He’s nice. Always smiles at me. Never hurts anyone. But they were shoving him. Calling him names. I told them to stop.”</p>
<p>Ignis made sure to use the gentlest voice possible. “And what happened?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. They ignored me. Just kept beating up on the boy until he was on the ground crying. I couldn’t take it so I stepped forward and blocked their path.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“The lead guy just pushed me aside. Said he had no time to deal with the son of the king and that I should go back to my servants in the palace. Then the rest of them did the same. They pushed me back and gathered around the kid. He was still on the ground. I made me so mad.”</p>
<p>He looked up and Ignis saw shame on his face.  </p>
<p>“I yelled at them. Yelled really loud. Told them if I am the son of the king then they should listen to me and stop what they were doing. I said…I shouldn’t have said it…but I said ‘I’m the prince of Lucis and I order you to stop.’ That’s when they turned to me.”</p>
<p>Ignis heard Gladio swear under his breath. He didn’t move his eyes from Noctis though and when Noctis wanted to drop his head he put a finger under the boy's chin and raised his face. “Highness, why did you say that?”</p>
<p>“Because…because they were hurting him and I didn’t know what to do. Because I’m supposed to be the protector of the people, aren’t I? But I can’t even protect one boy. I’m useless.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true, your H--,”</p>
<p>“Damn right you are.”</p>
<p>Ignis looked up at Gladio in shock. The teen had turned around and was looking at Noctis with a frown. “You’re a waste of our time if you can’t even handle a bunch of kids. What are we doing training you if this is what you do when things get tough.”</p>
<p>Ignis wanted to spring up and pull Gladio out of the room, ask what had gotten into him. Then he saw a flicker in his eyes that made the penny drop. He looked back at Noctis, saw the boy close to tears.</p>
<p>“Highness, are you going to let that stand? He just insulted you.” he said in a level voice.</p>
<p>Noctis turned his watery eyes to Ignis, “He’s right though, I’m…”</p>
<p>But Ignis shook his head, stopping him before he could finish. “You’re the crown prince. You should be respected. You shouldn’t let anyone push you around like this, not even Gladiolus.”</p>
<p>“Oh, let the little runt wallow in his misery. That’s what he does all the time. Chicken shit is what he is. Shame to think this is what the Lucis Caelum line has come down to.”</p>
<p>“Highness, if I were you I would tell him to quit it and apologize. You have to honor your family name. Letting him insult you is akin to letting him insult your ancestors, your dad.”</p>
<p>Noctis perked up. His eyes widened and his hackles rose. Ignis smiled inwardly though he made sure none of it showed on his face. “Order him to stop speaking and to take it back.”</p>
<p>“I,” Noctis said in a tiny voice, “I order you to stop speaking, and to take back what you said.” He didn’t look at Gladio. His eyes were still on Ignis.</p>
<p>Gladio barked a nasty laugh. “Oh, is that so, <em>your highness</em>? You order me. Well let me tell you where you can shove that order.”</p>
<p>Noctis’ face flushed. He squeezed his eyes shut and balled his fists and yelled, “I won’t let you insult the Lucis family. You are ordered to apologize for the way you talked to me and stop being a bully.”</p>
<p>“Louder Your Highness,” Ignis whispered in his ear, and his heart lifted when he saw the prince jump up from the bed and face Gladio. “I order you to shut up,” Noctis yelled, “I order you to apologize. Apologize for talking to your prince like that.”</p>
<p>He was so small he had to look up at the muscle bound young man. His voice, even though loud was thin and high pitched. Yet in that moment he was the blood of his ancestors, and the commanding aura he projected made even Ignis stand up and pay attention. Gladio stopped smirking. He had noticed it too, the glow of courage radiating about Noctis like a majestic cape that was wrapped around him and made him seem taller. Gladio took a step back and Noctis walked closer. He spoke in an even tone. Strong and confident.</p>
<p>“I am Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. I am your crown prince, and your future king. You watch how you talk to me. Now apologize and swear your loyalty to me.”</p>
<p>Gladio immediately went to one knee in front of Noctis and lowered his head. He spoke with quiet regard and admiration. “I am sorry Your Highness. I was out of line. It won’t happen again. I am your loyal shield.”</p>
<p>Ignis saw the relief in Noctis’ eyes, the small smile that darted across his lips before he put a tiny hand on Gladio’s shoulder and told him to stand up. Gladio did so with grace, then pulled the boy into a tight hug which the prince fell into, quietly weeping against his shield’s large body.</p>
<p>Ignis felt proud. This was a turning point. Between him and Gladio they would teach Noctis to become a king. It was their duty, the purpose of their lives, and they took pride in it. He saw the same sentiment on Gladio’s face when he finally looked up and smiled.</p>
<p>They would make sure that one day Noctis would defeat all bullies and sit on the throne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And last but not least, one time they didn't (canon divergence.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t follow me. I will meet him alone.”</p>
<p>“That is not going to happen and you know it.”</p>
<p>“Fine. I order you not to follow me.”</p>
<p>Noctis made his way through the dark, desolate streets of insomnia, looking at spots and places that once had been spotlights of beauty in his home. He knew where Ardyn would be. He had broadcasted his intent clearly in his last announcement at the Zegnautus Keep. After they had rescued Prompto and high tailed it out of there the damn loud speaker had sounded one last time, meant to torment him to the end.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh my prince! It looks like you aren’t brave enough to come for the crystal. Instead you chose to flee. But you can’t flee from your destiny forever, can you? Not if you want to save your beloved people from eternal darkness. But I am a generous foe. I will give you another chance. If you want to meet me face to face and reclaim your throne, come to the citadel, and remember: come alone. Any of your friends who come with you will be food for the demons. Don’t tell me it’s unfair. I, after all, always fight alone.</em>
</p>
<p>True, except for the hordes of demons he commanded who came at him in waves.</p>
<p>“I order you to stay behind and await my return, as your king and commander I request this.” He had said to them at the last campsite.</p>
<p>Ardyn was a cruel man. What Noctis wouldn’t give to have his brothers next to him now as yet another army of giants rose from the ground. But he would never risk his companions' lives, not when Ardyn was involved. He summoned his weapons, ignored the bone deep fatigue that filled him down to his core, and charged ahead.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He was going to die.</p>
<p>This was the last stop. His last stand. And it was a shame that he would perish not at the hands of his greatest enemy and not in a fight for his rightful place and the freedom of his people, but in a random battle in a dark, trash corner street against a Red Giant.</p>
<p>The giant squeezed him tighter and Noctis moaned. He saw spots in front of his eyes and wondered how much longer he would last before he passed out. He thought he saw a flash of metal in his peripheral vision, but it was more likely his oxygen deprived brain playing tricks on him.</p>
<p>And then he heard the gunshot, and the giant let him go.</p>
<p>He fell long and fast and landed in soft arms. He opened his eyes to see his shield cushioning him close to his chest. He heard sounds of battle nearby, before Gladio gently put him down and turned toward them. Ignis was a few feet away, hacking at the giant with his light enhanced lance. Prompto had found a good vantage point from which he could shoot without sustaining much damage. Gladio was already flexing his muscles, getting ready to join the fight.</p>
<p>“I..told…you not to come.”</p>
<p>Gladio gave him a broad grin. “Well Your Majesty, this is the one time we don’t do as you say. We don’t care about your royal order, we care about you. If you’re not happy with that feel free to prosecute us once you ascend the throne.”</p>
<p>Noctis’s face did something funny, something he hadn’t done in a long time. He smiled, for the first time in ages, and he quickly summoned his own weapon before clapping the older man in the back and looking at the enemy ahead.</p>
<p>“ I’ll keep that in mind. Just remember you’re in a load of trouble for ignoring a direct order from your king. You’re going to have to stand in front of the throne and explain yourselves. And I might just stick a medal to your chest for being a cheeky bastard.”</p>
<p>“I look forward to that, your Majesty,” Gladio said, and charged.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was nostalgic. I still love FFXV despite all the flaws in its story and all the DLCs we didn't get. The BroTP in this game is strong and I live for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>